


TEASE// PHANFIC

by larry_my_life



Category: Phandom
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Tumblr, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, kiss, this is super dramatic I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_my_life/pseuds/larry_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil are recording a Q&A, Phil convinces Dan to kiss him on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEASE// PHANFIC

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFIC IS BASED OFF MY OWN IDEAS. ENJOY.

"Is there no questions that don't involve me and Phil kissing?" Dan grumbled, scrolling through tweets on his phone. He was just looking for one, only ONE question that didn't make him stick his tongue down Phil's throat.

Dan impatiently kept scrolling, looking up to the camera, wondering how much time they were wasting looking for questions.

"I, well... Dan?" Phil mumbled.

Dan groaned a reply, keeping his eyes focused on his phone.

"Why, okay- just hear me out, okay? Why haven't...we kissed before?" Phil paused, seeing the fear flash over Dan's face, "I mean, it's not going to mean anything! And the Phan girls would go crazy if we did it! The video would get millions of views!"

Dan glanced up at Phil, "You want us...to kiss?"

Phil nervously stumbled on words, "I mean... I- we don't have to if you don't want to...I don't want to force you into it," Phil shook his head, "sorry, I just realized how bad of an idea it was..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that Phil. I was just surprised, I mean you can't just ask me to kiss you and not expect me to be surprised..."

"Well, It's a bad idea anyways. I don't know, I just thought.." Phil sighed, "I just didn't think before I said, sorry."

"Honestly Phil, if you're going to ask me to kiss you, you could at least take me to dinner first," Dan playfully joked.

Phil laughed lightly, looking down at his hands uncomfortably.

Dan took a deep breathe, staring down at Phil, "Fuck it, what can it hurt?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, if we did kiss, it would blow up the whole internet. I mean, it's not going to mean anything, and it will get us a lot of views... So, what can it hurt?" Dan smirked.

"Are you being...serious?" Phil asked.

"I'm being as serious as black. We'll probably gain a lot of subscribers... Girl teenagers have a obsessions with gay people for some reason. It's not going to hurt us," Dan explained.

"I don't know," Phil mumbled, his face turning a bright red, "I think it would be awkward."

"We are both naturally awkward, so I don't see how it will hurt," Dan stated, feeling his heart beat jerking through his chest.

Phil looked unsurely back at Dan, feeling like every organ was being torn out of his body.

"Just one kiss?"

"Yes."

"And it doesn't have to mean anything?" Phil repeated.

Dan nodded, feeling his whole body shake the bed. Phil scooted closer to Dan's body, feeling the tension between them grow.

Dan looked away from Phil, glancing at the camera, "Before this happens, I want to say that me and Phil are under no circumstances In a romantic relationship."

Dan turned his head back around, Phil struggling not to laugh.

"You really shouldn't be laughing at someone you're about to kiss," Dan hissed.

Phil mumbled an apology, his cheeks bright red. His eyes met with Dan's, and both of their faces flustered.

"Do I just...kiss you?" Dan asked, feeling hot and sweaty.

"Yes..?"

Dan took a deep breathe, feeling like he was getting drown. Was he just about to kiss his best friend?

Phil's face drained of emotion, as Dan leaned in. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm on his face from Phil's breathe. In just a few more inches, he would be kissing phi-

Dan pulled his head back, erupting in anxious noises.

"I'm sorry! I got nervous, I don't know if I can do this," Dan embarrassingly cried out, feeling his eyes threaten tears.

Phil grabbed hold of Dan's shaking hands, "It's fine, I'll do it."

Dan froze, bluntly realizing that he was a lot more closer to Phil then he thought. Phil trailed his fingers from Dan's hand, bringing it up and cupping his face. Dan shivered, chills going up his neck.

And suddenly Dan forgot about the camera.

Phil pulled Dan closer to him, holding his face gently. Phil squinted his eyes, and Dan could feel Phil's heavy breathe on his nose. They sat in silence, and oddly, neither of them said anything.

Phil's hand rose up to Dan's jaw, and everything was in slow motion. Dan unconsciously leaned in, fluttering his eyes shut. Drunkly, and softly, Phil played his lips against Dan's, and he quivered under Phil's grasp.

Dan felt his lips barely lace with Phil's, and gently their lips collided. Their lips worked together, and Phil's hand inched to the back of Dan's head, tangling a hand full of hair and pulling. Dan moaned into Phil's mouth, kissing more deeply into his lips.

Phil pulled away, leaving Dan's lips to feel bare. Dan breathed deeply, still trying to process what had just happened. Dan gulped, his throat dry. He turned to the camera.

"I believe that's going to be out last Question for this video. Thank you for watching," Dan said, his brain trailing back to how soft Phil's lips were.

Phil got up, and turned off the camera. Without saying another word, he scurried out of Dan's room, and slammed his door to his own room.

What had just happened?

-

Dan knew things had changed between him and Phil. Dan cooked dinner that night, and when Phil didn't come out of his room, he knew that it was different. He left the plate outside of Phil's room and knocked, but Phil didn't answer. The next morning, he walked out to find the plate outside of his room, empty.

It had been a week since Phil had come out of his room, unless he had too. Sometimes he could hear Phil go to the bathroom, or open his door to get the food Dan had left him. If he was lucky, he would get a glimpse of him before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Dan held his breathe, pausing, as he knocked on the door, "Phil, can we talk?" He winced.

He heard Phil move around in his room, but the door didn't open.

"Phil, please," Dan pleaded, worry lancing his raspy voice, "please let me in."

After a long pause, Phil's door opened. Dan signed in relief, pushing the door ajar.

Phil was sitting up against his bed, glaring at the wall. Dan licked his lips, sitting a couple inches away from Phil. Phil refused to make eye contact with Dan, as Dan stared longingly at him.

"Are you okay?"

Phil finally looked over, his eyes crimson and sad, "I'm fine."

"Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong?" Dan whispered.

Phil shook his head, turning his back to Dan, "I am not angry at you."

"Then who are you angry at?" Dan asked.

"Me."

Dan felt like he had just gotten punched in the stomach. Phil was so angry at himself, he cut himself off from the world.

"Phil," Dan whispered, but Phil kept his back to him. "Phil," Dan repeated, more demanding, "will you tell me what's wrong?"

Phil snuffled, "I shouldn't of kissed you. You didn't want it- I, I messed up, and now it will never be the same. I've ruined our friendship."

"No," Dan paused, "you haven't ruined anything, please listen to me."

"Dan, I can't live like this anymore. I can't pretend like I don't have feelings for you. I can't," Phil mumbled.

Dan stared at Phil, utterly wordless.

"I feel stupid," Phil got to his feet, "oh gosh, I feel horribly stupid." He paced across the room, pulling at his hair.

"Phil," Dan got to his feet, "please calm down."

Phil's eyes glassed with tears, "How could I have been so stupid....?"

"Phil," Dan reached out for him, but Phil got out of his grasp.

"...I can't believe I did this... I ruined everything..."

Dan grabbed Phil's arm, pulling his to his frame, and kissing him square on the mouth.

Dan smirked. That sure had shut him up.

"I-I'm-," Phil couldn't find words.

"You're surprised?" Dan smiled.

"Yes."

"Was it a good surprise?" 

Phil blushed, hesitating to answer, "Yes."

Dan intertwined their fingers, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Please," Phil breathed.

"Fuck, you're adorable," Dan whispered, cupping his hands around Phil's chin, and joining their lips together.

Phil made a 'mffph' noise, kissing Dan back. Dan breathed in Phil's scent, enjoying his soft lips. Phil took control again, running his hands up and down Dan's body. 

Phil's lips trailed down to his neck, making Dan squirm under his arms. Phil started sucking and biting at his neck, Dan gasping as his back arched, feeling the heat go down to his pants. Phil licked and sucked, Dan quivering beneath him, breathe deep and hot.

"I want this forever," Dan remarked truthfully.

"Good things were soulmates," Phil laughed, smiling as he joined their mouths together.


End file.
